metropolisleaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Pamela Isley
Pamela Isley is a student at Metropolis University with meta-human abilities over plants. She is the alter-ego of Poison Ivy. Early History Pamela was born to Aiden and Julian Isley, both wealthy software engineers involved in the early development of the Microsoft corporation in Seattle ,Washington. As an only child that arrived late in the couple's life, Pamela's parents were loving but distant, seemingly already busy with their lives. Spending most of her time alone taught Pamela to be self sufficient and independent but her lack of interaction with others also led to a shy, sheltered personality. Intelligent like her parents, Pamela excelled in the natural sciences but she was aimless, unsure of what she wanted for herself in the future until her parents moved neighborhoods in Seattle and settled in Wedgewood. Here Pamela was exposed to a wide variety of people and her involvement in the p-patch program (a community of gardeners that supplied fresh produce to Seattle food banks and feeding programs) as well as other community gardening projects made her aware of her love for everything green. Pamela spent all her free time after school learning about botany, gardening and becoming aware of the problems plaguing the environment. In high school Pamela became heavily involved in environmental activism and this carried over to her college career where she founded an environmental group called 'Green Life', which protested the non-environmental friendly ways of large companies (most notably Luthor Corp) through peaceful means. Metropolis Enrolling in Metropolis University, under the tutorage of Dr. Jason Woodrue, Pamela began her study of botany. The two become romantically involved sometime during Pamela's second semester and Pamela, being young and inexperienced, fell hard and fast for her mentor, unaware of his hidden agenda. Over the course of the next year he slowly began poisoning her, using her trust and love for him in order to experiment on her without her knowledge. Eventually Pamela fell ill as a result of these experiments and almost died twice before being revived. Afterwards she spent 3 months in the hospital recovering and when she emerged she discovered she had developed an immunity to all natural toxins and poisons. After her release from the hospital and admission back into the university Pamela slowly began to piece together what happened, figuring out it was Woodrue who had done this too her. Angry, scared and confused she went to confront him. When she arrived at his house and threatened to expose him he tried to kill her but the second she touched him to defend herself, he fell to the floor, body wracked with seizures and vomiting blood. Recognizing signs of poisoning similar to her own and scared of what had happened Pamela fled the scene, leaving the body to be discovered by police. Personality Pamela has a sharp and inquisitive mind but her heart is her center, and it is unfortunately, easily manipulated as seen with Dr. Woodrue. Her aimless faith tends to get the best of her, causing her to exude a great wealth of her talent and energy on her desire to save the environment. Although mostly peaceful in this pursuit, Pamela's recent discovery of her intimate connection to all plant life has changed her forever. This combined with the physiological stress she has undergone as a result of her poisoning and betray of Woodrue has led to a shift in Pamela's value of human life over plants. Scared of all the changes happening to her and unable to find a human connection to help her deal is leading her down a dangerous path where more violent tendencies are starting to arise. Vital Statistics Age: 20 Height: 5'4 Hair: Pale red Eyes: Blue Distinguishing Marks/Features? She wears corrective lenses (glasses) Family: *Aiden and Julian Isley (father and mother), both software engineers Place of Birth: Seattle, Washington, USA, Earth Skills/Powers/Weapons Physically Pamela possesses the same strength and ability any young woman her age would. However, since her poisoning she has gradually started to notice that she appears to have immunity to all toxins and limited control and connection to all plants lfie. She will later learn she has the ability to secrete toxins when angry or scared but at the moment she remains unaware of this.